Alphabetical List of Horror Films
0-9 *13teen *13 Ghosts *1408 *28 Days Later **28 Weeks Later *30 Days of Night *100 Feet *11-11-11 A *Abominable Dr. Phibes *Apartment 1303 *Alice, Sweet Alice *Alien **Aliens **Alien 3 *Alien Resurrection *All the Boys Love Mandy Lane *American Gothic *American Mary *An American Werewolf in London **An American Werewolf in Paris *The Amityville Horror - A True Story **The Amityville Horror (2005) **Amityville II: The Possession **Amityville 3-D **Amityville 4: The Evil Escapes **The Amityville Curse **Amityville 1992: It's About Time **Amityville: A New Generation **Amityville Dollhouse **Amityville Horror: The Lost Tapes *Amusement *Anaconda **Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid **Anaconda 3 *Anacondas: Trail of Blood *And Then There Were None *Army of Darkness (Evil Dead III) *ATM *Atrocious *Audrey Rose *The Awful Dr. Orlof B *Bad Kids Go To Hell *Bad Taste *Bait *The Barrens *Beetlejuice *Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon *Bikini Bloodbath *Billy the Kid Vs. Dracula *The Birds *Black Christmas (1974) *Black Christmas (2006) *Black Moon *Black Sheep (2006 film) *Blade *The Blair Witch Project *Bless The Child *The Blob, (1958) *The Blob, (1988) *Blood and Chocolate *Blood Dolls *Blood Lake *Bloody Homecoming *Bones *Boogeyman *Boogeyman 2 *Boogeyman 3 *Botched *Brainscan *Brandon Mollica's New Nightmare *The Breed *Bride of Chucky *Bride of Frankenstein *Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (tv series) *The Bride *The Burning *Burning Bright C *The Cabin in the Woods *The Car *Carrie (1978) **Carrie (2013) *The Cave *Chawz *Cheerleader Massacre *Cheerleader Massacre 2 *Children of the Corn *Children of the Corn II: The Final Sacrifice *Children of the Corn III: Urban Harvest *Children of the Corn IV: The Gathering *Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror *Children of the Corn 666: Isaac's Return *Children of the Corn: Revelation *Child's Play *Child's Play 2 *Child's Play 3 *Choking Hazard *Christine *Cigarette Burns *Cloverfield *The Coffin *Cold Creek Manor *Constantine *Cottage *Covenant *Craft *Crazy Eights *Creature from the Black Lagoon *Creepshow *Creepshow 2 *Creepshow 3 *Critters *The Crow *Cube *Cube 2: Hypercube *Cube Zero *Cujo *The Curse of Chucky *Cursed D * Damien: Omen II * Dance of the Dead (Masters of Horror episode) * Dark Mirror * Dark Night * Dark Rising * Darkness Falls * Dawn of the Dead * Dawn of the Dead (2004) * Day of the Dead * Daybreakers * Dead and Breakfast * Dead Snow * Deadly Blessing * Deadly Eyes * Death Row Diner * Demonic Toys * Demons * Demonwarp * The Descent * The Descent Part 2 * Devour * Doghouse * Doll Graveyard * Dolls * Doom * Don't Look Now * Dr. Giggles * Dracula (1931) * Dracula's Curse * Dracula vs. Frankenstein * Drag Me to Hell * Dying Breed E * Equinox * Event Horizon * Evil Dead * The Exorcist * The Eye F *Fear(s) Of The Dark * Feast * A Field in England * Final Destination * The Final Destination * Final Destination 2 * Final Destination 3 * Final Destination 5 * The Final Terror * Flowers in the Attic * The Fly (1958) * The Fog * The Fog (2005) * Frankenstein (1931) * Frankenstein and the Monster from Hell * Frankenstein Created Woman * Freddy´s Dead: The Final Nightmare * Freddy vs Jason * Friday the 13th * Friday the 13th Part 2 * Friday The 13th Part 3 * Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter * Friday the 13th: A New Beginning * Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives * Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan * Fright Night * Fright Night (2011) * Fright Night: Part II * Full Eclipse * The Funhouse * Fury of the Wolfman G *The Gate *The Gate II: Trespassers *Ghostwatch *Girls Night Out *Ginger Snaps *Ginger Snaps II: Unleashed *Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning *The Golem *Gothic *Graduation Day *Grave Encounters *Grave Encounters 2 *Ghost Hunt *Ghoulies *Ghoulies II *Ghoulies III: Ghoulies Go To College *Ghoulies IV H * Halloween * Halloween (2007) * Halloween II * Halloween 2 (2009) * Halloween III: Season of the Witch * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers * Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later * Halloween: Resurrection * Hannibal Rising * Happy Birthday to Me * Hatchet * Haunted World of El Superbeasto, The * The Haunting * Hellbound: Hellraiser II * Hellraiser * Hellraiser: Bloodline * Hellraiser: Deader * Hellraiser: Hellseeker * Hellraiser: Hellworld * Hellraiser: Inferno * Hellraiser: Revelations * Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth * High Lane * Home Sweet Home * Hood of Horror * House at the End of the Street * House of 1,000 Corpses * House on Haunted Hill (1959) * House on Haunted Hill (1999) * Return to House on Haunted Hill * Howling, The * Hell Night * Humongous * Hypothermia I *I Know What You Did Last Summer *I Still Know What You Did Last Summer *I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer *The Incredible Melting Man *Inkubus *Insidious *Insidious: Chapter 2 *It J *Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday *Jason X *Jaws *Jeepers Creepers *Jennifer's Body *Jesse James Meets Frankenstein's Daughter *John Dies at the End *Just Before Dawn K * Kill Theory * The Killing Room * Killer Cobbler (2015 film) L * The Lair of the White Worm * Lake Placid * Lake Placid 2 * Lake Placid 3 * Lake Placid: The Final Chapter * Land of the Dead * Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III * Leprechaun * Leprechaun 2 * Leprechaun 3 * Leprechaun 4: In Space * Leprechaun in the Hood * Leprechaun: Back 2 Tha Hood * Leprechaun: Origins * Let Me In * Let The Right One In * Let's Scare Jessica to Death * Lips of Blood * Look What's Happened to Rosemary's Baby * The Lost Boys * The Lost Boys: The Tribe * The Lost Boys: The Thirst * The Lost Tribe M * Madhouse * Mama * Man Made Monster * Man's Best Friend * Maximum Overdrive * May * The Meat Grinder * Messages Deleted * The Messengers * The Midnight Meat Train * Mirrors * The Monster Squad * Mother's Day (1980) * Mother's Day (2010 * My Best Friend is a Vampire * My Boyfriend's Back * My Bloody Valentine (1981) * My Bloody Valentine (2009) * The mummy(1932) film N *Necromentia *Night of the Creeps *Night of the Demons *Night of the Demons (2009) *Night of the Demons 2 *Night of the Demons III *Night of the Living Dead *A Nightmare on Elm Street *A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge *A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors *A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master *A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child *A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) *Nine Dead *Nosferatu, a Symphony of Horror O *The Omen *Omen III: The Final Conflict *Omen IV: The Awakening *Open Graves *Orphan P *Pandorum *Paranormal Activity *Paranormal Activity 2 *Paranormal Activiy 3 *Paranormal Activity 4 *Pathology *Penumbra *Pet Sematary *Pet Sematary Two *Phantasm *Phantasm II *Phantasm III: Lord of the Dead *Phantasm IV: Oblivion *Piranha *Poltergeist *Poltergeist II: The Other Side *Poltergeist III *Prey *Primal *The Prowler *Psycho *Puppet Master *Prom Night (1980 film) *Prom Night (2008 film) *Puppet Master *Puppet Master II *Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge *Puppet Master 4 Q * Q: The Winged Serpent * Queen of the Damned R * REC *Resident Evil *The Return of the Living Dead ** Return of the Living Dead Part II ** Return of the Living Dead III ** Return of the Living Dead: Necropolis ** Return of the Living Dead: Rave to the Grave *Return to Sleepaway Camp *The Ring ** The Ring Two *Ringu *The Roommate *Rosemary's Baby S *Salvage *Savage Island *Saw **Saw II **Saw III **Saw IV **Saw V **Saw VI **Saw: The Final Chapter *Scream **Scream 2 **Scream 3 **Scream 4 *Scream and Scream Again *The Screaming Dead *Scream and Scream Again *See No Evil *Seed of Chucky *Sharknado *Shaun of the Dead *Shining, The *The Silence of the Lambs *Silent Night, Deadly Night **Silent Night, Deadly Night Part 2 **Silent Night, Deadly Night 3: Better Watch Out! **Silent Night, Deadly Night 4: Initiation **Silent Night, Deadly Night 5: The Toy Maker *Sinister *Sleepaway Camp **Sleepaway Camp 2: Unhappy Campers **Sleepaway Camp 3: Teenage Wasteland *The Slumber Party Massacre **Slumber Party Massacre II **Slumber Party Massacre III *Splatter Beach *The Stepfather 1987 *The Stepfather 2009 **Stepfather II **Stepfather III *Stir of Echoes *Stir of Echoes: The Homecoming *Stay *Super 8 *Son of Dracula *Son of Frankenstein *Sorority Row *The Stepfather *The Swarm T *A Tale of Two Sisters *Tamara *Taste the Blood of Dracula *The Texas Chain Saw Massacre (1974) **The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 **Texas Chainsaw 3D **Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003) **The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning *The Theatre Bizarre *The Thing (1982 remake) *Thinner *Thirteen Ghosts (2001) *To the Devil a Daughter *Torture Garden *Trick 'r Treat *Triangle *Troll Hunter *Trucks U *Under the Bed *Unholy Women *Underworld **Underworld: Evolution **Underworld: Rise of the Lycans *The Uninvited V *Valentine *Vamp *V/H/S **V/H/S 2 *Visiting Hours W *Waxwork **Waxwork II: Lost in Time *Werewolf: The Beast Among Us *Wes Craven's New Nightmare *When a Stranger Calls *When a Stranger Calls (2006) **When a Stranger Calls Back *White Zombie *The Wicker Man *Wishing Stairs *Wishmaster *The Witches *Wolf Man (1941) *Wrong Turn **Wrong Turn 2: Dead End **Wrong Turn 3: Left for Dead X *Xtro *X: The Unknown Y *YellowBrickRoad Z *Zombie Werewolves Attack! *Zombieland FAMOUS SEQUELS *28 Weeks Later *Aliens *Alien 3 *Alien Resurrection *American Werewolf in Paris *Amityville II: The Possession *Amityville 3D *Army of Darkness * Bikini Bloodbath Car Wash * Bikini Bloodbath Christmas *Blade II *Blade: Trinity *Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 *Boggeyman II *Creepshow 2 *Cube 2: Hypercube *Dawn of the Dead (1978) *Day of the Dead (1985) *The Devil's Rejects *Diary of the Dead *Evil Dead 2: Dead by Dawn *Feast II: Sloppy Seconds *Feast III: The Happy Ending *Final Destination 2 *Final Destination 3 *The Final Destination (aka Final Destination 4) *Friday the 13th Part 2 *Friday the 13th Part 3 *Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter *Friday the 13th: A New Beginning *Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives *Friday the 13th Part VI: The New Blood *Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan *From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money *From Dusk Till Dawn 3: Hangman's Daughter *Ginger Snaps: Unleashed *Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning *Halloween II *Halloween III: Season of the Witch *Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers *Halloween 5 *Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers *Halloween H20: 20 Years Later *Halloween: Resurrection *Hellbound: Hellraiser II *Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth *The Hills Have Eyes Part 2 *Hostel Part II *Howling II: Your Sister Is a Werewolf *Howling III *I Still Know What You Did Last Summer *I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer *Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday *Jason X *Jeepers Creepers 2 *Land of the Dead *Lost Boys: The Tribe *Lost Boys: The Thirst *A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge *A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors *A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master *A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Dream Child *Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare *New Nightmare *Damien: Omen II *Phantasm II *Phantasm III: Lord of the Dead *Poltergeist II: The Other Side *Poltergeist III *Predator 2 *Resident Evil: Apocalypse *Resident Evil: Extinction *Resident Evil: Afterlife *Return of the Living Dead Part 2 *Return of the Living Dead 3 *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 *Tremors 2: Aftershocks *Underworld: Evolution *Underworld: Rise of the Lycans *Vacancy 2: The First Cut Category:Lists